Stranded With a Dog, and an Asshole
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Katsuya and Seto are stuck on an island after a rigged contest. Now they must rely on each other in order to survive, but since when does admitting love for the other became part of the survival? SetoxJou. I seriously suck at summaries. Rating might go up


**Author's Notes**: So I don't own Yugi Oh, nor it's characters. That sucks -- because just about everything on them is pointy and dangerous thus making it a potential weapon. The only thing I do own are my original characters. :3

**_Warnings:_** swearing, OOC, OCs, yaoi, shounen ai, and non-originality. This is mostly an AU since I'm dumb in the YGO world. :3

I hope you enjoy it. Remember, this is a Seto x Katsuya and I will be using the Japanese names (Oh, like you can tell a difference with Kaiba? XD;) in this -- so sorry, if I butcher Puppy's last name.

_NOTES:_

"_Blah blah blah..._" Thoughts

"Blah blah blah..." Normal Speech

_Blah! Action (Not that kind, silly. XD)_

**Stranded With a Dog, and an Asshole**

By: LilyChan

**Chapter One**

"Oh yeah, I entered that contest!" bragged a girl. Katsuya rolled his brown eyes. A contest to spend the summer holiday with Seto Kaiba. Whoop de doo. Everyone was obsessed with the CEO one way or another. The teachers and faculty were because of his intelligence. The girls (and even guys), because of his aloof and cold attitude. And even his friends, because he was so great at Dual Monsters and they were trying to be his friend. Hah, as if. That bastard couldn't be a friend if his life depended on it. Katsuya was probably the only one in his entire school who wasn't obsessed or even thought about the CEO all that often.

Sure he'd get jealous -- who doesn't want a fan club chapter in the area? Who doesn't want special privileges with teachers and other faculty? And hell, who doesn't want a limo to take him wherever the hell he pleased, and no questions would be asked otherwise their ass would never work in Domino ever again? Katsuya envied Kaiba, but at the same time loathed him. He wanted everyone to shut the hell up about him. Why does everything always have to be about Kaiba? However, Katsuya decided to push those thoughts away and concentrated on getting to class on time for once.

He stopped by his locker, and used the combination in order to open it. The books nearly fell out, but Katsuya caught them in time. He got out his books he needed for his next class then slammed his locker shut. All this thinking about Kaiba was making him mad again. If only the goddamn world didn't revolve around him, then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with him or even hear about him all the time. It was very annoying. He gritted his teeth, but he dropped his act when he saw his small friend, Yugi, who waved to him. Naturally Kastuya waved back, and he smiled at the boy. Katsuya walked faster towards him and decided to hang out for a while since Yugi was in his next class. "What's up, Yug?" Katsuya said cheerfully, easily forgetting the annoyance earlier about a certain brunet. "Hi Katsuya!" the tri-colored hair boy replied, just as cheerfully.

Katsuya looked around the group; he saw Honda, his longest friend, Anzu, the brunette girl who has had quite a crush on Yugi, and Mai, the dirty blond girl who would occasionally flirt with Katsuya from time to time. Anzu was talking to Mai about some outfit she had recently bought the weekend before and Honda was trying to flirt with Mai, occasionally getting hits and cursing towards him. Katsuya smiled warmly. Somehow, he felt that he should get at least one good look at his friends. "Katsuya?" cried a worried voice. Katsuya looked down and answered with a reflexive "What?" Yugi was looking at him with his purple eyes and looked a bit worried. "What's wrong, Yug?" Katsuya asked. Yugi shook his head. "You spaced out again, Katsuya." Katsuya placed a hand on the side of his head and laughed nervously. "Eheheheh, sorry about dat."

The smaller boy titled his head. "You've doing that lately." he stated. Katsuya blinked. "Oh yeah?" he asked, curious. Yugi nodded. "Are you sure everything is fine?" getting the worried tone once again. "Yeah, ya know I'm fine! Damn Yug, ya worry too much!" he smiled and winked. Yugi blushed and started to laugh at himself. Katsuya laughed good-nature as well. "_Spacing out? Ugh, must've been dat dough nut I ate on the way..._" Katsuya thought as he stared at his friends, then to his stomach. Thankfully his friends didn't notice it when Katsuya turned slightly green. Yugi then started to tug on Katsuya's arm. "What is it, Yug?" he asked. "It's almost time for the bell to ring!" he said, a bit frantically. Katsuya looked up at the hallway clock and nearly jumped out of his skin.

**oooo**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his class, typing away in his laptop. And he was pissed. No, he wasn't pissed. He was furious. If Mokuba wasn't his brother, he would've killed him and blamed it on a random worker that he didn't like. (Basically, blame it on anyone else who was near.) Seto knew the whole school was obsessed with him. He hated it. He hated all the unwanted attention. Sure he took advantage of it, who wouldn't? Like a few minutes ago when he persuaded his homeroom teacher in order to come to class early enough to work on his latest program. However, the peace was ending as the noisy teenagers came in from their morning activities. Seto's typing did not falter. In fact, it just became more and more frantic for he knew the bell was going to ring. The teachers didn't take kindly whenever he would work on his program or company's business during a lecture.

He had finished typing in whatever coding he needed to do when he heard a voice he didn't care for hearing. "WATCH OUT!" Seto sighed as he looked up. Damn his curiosity. It was obviously the blond and his little friend, Yugi, barely making it on time. Seto looked back at his computer before any of the boys noticed. Then the bell rang. "_Shit._" Seto thought as he tried to save his new information and turn off his laptop before the teacher came in, which was after the bell or even during it. He prayed that the teacher was late. She was.

Seto sighed with relief, not really giving a damn if any of his obsessors or stalkers saw him since it was very uncharacteristic of him to do that. He casually saved his information, then safely shut down his laptop. He closed the top and opened his silver briefcase he frequently brought on a daily basis. He picked up the side of the laptop with one hand while keeping the briefcase opened with the other. He slid the laptop to the edge and put the laptop in the briefcase. He shut it immediately as the teacher came in, who looked like she participated in the Tour de France.

The woman looked young for her age, but she really in her early thirties and she was a fairly new teacher. Her hair was brown and wavy and it was quite long even in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue, but of course nothing was as blue as Seto's. Her complexion was defiantly not common in Domino -- it was very tanned, but not as tanned as an Egyptian. However she was not Japanese -- just had very good dialect even if she did slip up a few times. Her outfit was simple. She wasn't business looking nor was she too casual. She was wearing some jeans and a nice blouse that just brought out her eyes. She had a smile on her face as soon as she caught up with her breath and turned to the class.

"You know what today is!" she said happily as she clasped her hands together. Ugh, he hated these days. He also hated how she's always happy. Then again just about everyone annoyed Seto Kaiba. You have to be completely perfect, by Seto's standards, in order to get Seto's approval, it seemed. The class groaned, but there were a few who cheered. Seto was inwardly cursing her out. The teacher giggled. "_Ugh, whoever gave this lady her teaching certificate must've been drunk, high, or both._" Seto thought bitterly. "It's Partner Day!" she beamed. "Now go to your assigned partners and start working on your projects!" as she gestured her hands. "_She would've been better off as a Kindergarten teacher instead of a History teacher... Damn woman._"

As mentioned before, he hated this day. He hated it with a passion. For this reason it's because he was partnered with the one person he despised. He loathed this person with a fiery passion. He knew that passion was mutual. However, Seto could never fathom why their homeroom teacher would pair them up. "_Hn.Maybe she reads too much of those stupid comic books._" Seto thought as he cleared his desk of anything except his materials for the project he had to work on. He heard the sounds of chatter and screeching of the chairs being pulled towards a certain desk, and soon heard a certain person's whining.

"I hate dis, Miss Celoria! Why couldn't we just pick our partners? Not like we're going to slack off or anything!" the blond complained. Seto nodded in agreement. The brunette woman, who looked happy, had suddenly changed her emotions. From happy to either disappointment or anger, her expressions tend to get hard to read most of the time. (Unless she was reading her silly novels.) Seto thanked the stars he wasn't interested in women. "Why, Kastuya! I figured that you and Seto would be cute together!" Seto's mouth dropped. He wasn't sure if his arch enemy's mouth was gapped as well. He didn't give a shit either way.

Oh, he was going to get this lady fired. As soon as summer starts, he's going to find a way to get her fired. She made him and this poor excuse of a human being partners for the entire school year because she thought they were **_cute _**together! Oh, if it was there was any way to make Seto Kaiba more pissed then he was earlier, the world would probably place him in a mental institute. He could yell and scream at her. He wanted to so much. He also wanted the class to agree with him – but sadly, it wasn't always about him. Sure he hated the attention, but at the same time...he rather enjoyed it. He liked it when people make special arrangements for him. As any normal human being would, he got spoiled from all the attention although he acts like not only it doesn't faze him, but he acted like he hated it.

**oooo**

"Why, Kastuya! I figured that you and Seto would be cute together!" That was it? Katsuya tried to glare more at her. He couldn't stop glaring at her. You see, Katsuya was suspicious that his homeroom teacher was quite...supportative of the gay community – especially after when he came out of the closet.

_Flashback_

He couldn't believe it, he laughed at himself for this as he walked down the hallway early in the morning. He was fidgeting with the ends of his uniform. He was nervous as hell. It wasn't everyday you decide to tell your homeroom teacher about your sexuality. Especially since he didn't tell his friends, much less his family, about it. He took a few deep breaths on the way. It was extremely nerve wrecking. What if she didn't approve of it? What if she DID approve of it? Miss Celoria was extremely enthusiastic whenever she did anything – be it for teaching or outside the school. But he could trust her to at least keep a secret. That was one of the many reasons her students, including Katsuya, went to her. To either come out of the closet, when they're scared of having anyone else knowing before then; or even just for advice.

He had stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to admit that he's gay to one of his homeroom teacher. Naturally the other teachers quite disapproved the way Miss Celoria treats her students – but she ignores them, it seemed. Katsuya didn't understand why, considering all the lectures he'd received from his other teachers. "You know you can come to me for advice or anything, Katsuya." they would say. Hah, as if. They weren't exactly supporting in any case – and they wondered why their students probably hated them much less feared them. With Katsuya, it's more of a hate then fear thing.

Right before he was going to open the door, he saw a pair of familiar blue eyes before him. They looked tired and ... agitated? Nah, it wasn't anger the boy had. It was something else, but Katsuya couldn't place it. However, it changed from that look to his normal cold stare. "Get out of the way, mutt." Naturally. "'Ey! You're in da way, Moneybags! I'm trying ta talk ta Miss Celoria!" Seto glared at him. But he did move out of the way. They both didn't say anything, but Katsuya did a silent victory dance. "_Score one for me! Score zero for Moneybags!_" he thought as he celebrated his victory. However, he was brought back to earth when he heard his curious teacher speak.

"Katsuya? What are you doing here early?" the brunette teacher asked curiously. She was busy grading papers, but she still listened intently. Katsuya kept fidgeting, so in order to keep his hands in control he continued to play with the ends of his uniform. "W-well, ya know how you're always helping everyone else with their problems and all dat junk..." he started out nervously. The teacher nodded her head, now focused on Katsuya and urged him to go on however silent it was. She still had the pen in her hand, but she didn't care about the grading at the moment. Katsuya took another deep breath. "_It'll be okay, Katsuya. It ain't like you're confessing your love for her or somthin'._" he thought. A chuckle escaped his lips as he tried to control his breathing.

"I think you need to sit down, Katsuya. Or tell me later?" she asked, noticing that her student wasn't in the best shape. Katsuya shook his blond head. "No, ma'am. I'm fine...just a bit nervous..." he said. She titled her head. "Okay then what is it?" Katsuya could easily tell she wanted to finish grading before the warning bell rang. But they had so much time it seemed. It felt like when you wanted to say something, but time decided to torture you by slowing down. "_Perhaps it's a good idea ta sit down after all..._" he thought at he searched for a chair. He found one and pulled up near Miss Celoria. He sat down, and huffed. "Miss Celoria, I-I'm..." he wished there was an easier way to say it, but apparently thinking of a speech right then wasn't the wisest thing to do. Miss Celoria nodded again for him to continue.

He shut his eyes, as he felt the sweat started to form on his brow and go down his face, then opened his mouth to speak. "I-I'm gay..." he whispered. But it felt that he yelled for all the world to hear. However, at the moment, this lady was deaf. "What did you say, Katsuya?" she asked, obviously oblivious to what he just said. Katsuya stiffened. He hated this so much. "I'm g-gay, Miss Celoria..." he said a little louder. He closed his eyes tight, and hoped for the worse to be over when it really was. "Aw! Is that all?" he heard his female teacher squeal. Wait. Did she just squeal? He opened an eye and saw her clasped her hands together and she had a pleased look on her face. "_Oh boy..._" Katsuya thought in horror.

Next thing he knew he felt a hug that caused him to fall over with the chair. "Ack! Miss Celoria!" he exclaimed as she started to giggle. Gods, this was worse then being denied or damned to hell for liking the same gender. He sweat dropped as he felt the teacher then pinched his cheeks. "So cute!" she said. Katsuya narrowed his eyes. Now he didn't know what to think of his old neighbor and teacher anymore. Then she had let go of his face. She got up, and as she did, she pulled the chair up. Katsuya lifted himself up and started to dust himself off. She went back around the huge desk to sit back on her seat. Apparently, she must've leaped to glomp him. She had straightened out her outfit and cleared her throat. "So when did you find out?" she asked, changing moods from fangirl to professional therapist. Sometimes her mood swings can be quite scary. "A few days ago..." he said, scared of what she might ask next. "How?" "_Damn her._ I was looking at ... somethin." Katsuya said.

It's true, he was looking at something... very proactive but something never the less. His teacher blinked. Perhaps it was best not to pry too much. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the brunette blinked at him. "Okay. So, do you have a crush?" she asked as she smiled mischievously. Katsuya sweat dropped again. "No, not right now..." She nodded. "Not yet." Katsuya twitched. Something was up, Miss Celoria was known to be a matchmaker in the school amongst her students – and they usually last a long time.

He hoped that that wasn't she was doing with him and Seto. The damn bastard, gay or not – Seto Kaiba was a bastard and Katsuya didn't find anything attractive on the reluctant brunet. "However," she continued as she winked at him (Katsuya twitched again), "You can use the classroom for your ...**private **sessions. Just let make sure it's either before or after school, or even during lunch. Not during your passing period because the teachers who don't have a class tend to roam the hallways – ya know, looking for skippers and people making out in the bathrooms." Katsuya twitched again, this time more dangerously.

He hoped he was wrong about her hooking him up with Seto Kaiba.

_End Flashback_

He was wrong. Apparently she had been trying him and Seto to get together since she decided to pair them up as partners even before she knew he was gay. The teacher pouted. "Aw, you guys are spoil sports!" she said, in quite a whiny tone. Hey, wait a minute! A teacher wasn't supposed to be acting like a high school girl! Katsuya twitched. That must've scared Seto or something because he saw the brunet next to him jumpy slight. "_Heh, so Moneybags don't like sudden movements, eh?_" Katsuya thought as he made a mental note to tease him about that later. .. Wait. Katsuya was not caring whether or not Moneybags had jumped at his twitch. It's almost summer... that might explain it. Lack of sleep and the excitement was making him loony. He heard Seto speak; and per usual, it was cold and blunt. "Woman, we are not your play things." She gave Seto a look. But she didn't respond.

After a while, she turned and walked towards the back of the class where someone obviously needed her assistance. Katsuya was just bewildered. Why would his homeroom teacher do this to him! For her sick pleasure, obviously. He turned to the back of him where his friends were doing their work and laughing. Screw partners! Let's have threesomes! Seto could work by himself anyway. Yugi was laughing along with Anzu over some inside joke as they worked along. He didn't realize that Seto was calling him until he felt a jerk on his shoulder. "What do ya want, Moneybags?" he asked the brunet, maybe a bit too angrily.

**oooo**

"Aw, you guys are spoil sports!" she said, in quite a whiny tone. This woman needs to know her place in the real world. She is supposed to be more mature then they were. And even the damn mutt is more mature then that! And that's pathetic. He growled under his breath as he turned to the mutt to see what "witty" comment he was going to say to this woman. However, he didn't. Instead he unnaturally twitched. For some reason, that scared Seto. Katsuya shouldn't have twitched like that. ... Wait a minute, why the hell did he care what the damn mutt do or didn't do! This just made him more furious, more at Katsuya then the teacher at the moment. Her futile attempts to ogle at them were in vain, after all.

He snapped at the woman in front of him "Woman, we are not your play things!" He had smiled inwardly as she just looked at them – her expression was unreadable, but at least she was quiet. Then some kid started to whine that he couldn't find this particular information about the Celtics. Idiots, the lot of them. He turned back to the blond to finally get working the project. The blond was staring at his stupid friends behind them. He saw that the blond had a longing look in his eyes. Growing more irritated, he started to call Kat—Mutt. "Mutt." Nothing. "Mutt!" Again, nothing. He started to growl again because no one _dared _to ignore Seto Kaiba. "If you don't answer me, mutt, I'll have this treat go to waste." he smiled, knowing perfectly well that the dumb blond would take the bait. Usually the first sound of him saying "Mutt" would ticked the blond off.

But it didn't. This was not how things were supposed to happen! Seto would insult the boy, the boy would get mad, they would fight for about 15 minutes or so before everyone else started to notice them and they'd get pulled off before the dog could do any "damage". This was defiantly out of the ordinary – and Seto hated it. Katsuya getting on his last nerve, he decided to just do something to the blond to get his attention. ... Not that he wanted it. No way. He needed Katsuya's attention so they could work on it – the project. The sooner they would work on it, the sooner they would be rid of each other. Although that hag would probably find another project for them to do. Damn whore. She probably slept with the principal in order to get this job.

"MUTT!" he yelled as he jerked Katsuya's arm. Finally the blond snapped to Seto and it was obvious he was pissed. Why would Katsuya be pissed? Because he couldn't be with his stupid friends? Hah, as if. They weren't there when his father kicked him out of the house for good. Damn dog deserved it anyway – always coming in late and whatnot. ... Not that Seto wanted to dwell on the mutt's family or the mutt's private life. In fact he could care less, right?

"What do ya want, Moneybags?" he asked the brunet, maybe a bit too angrily. Seto glared at him. "Let's get to work on the project so I can be rid of a fleabag like you. Heaven knows what diseases you carry." Seto snarled. The blond was making him feel uneasy. For that he was going to torture the dog. He deserved it after all. Katsuya glared back at Seto. "For da last time, Moneybags, I ain't no stinkin' dog!" Seto smirked inwardly. Good. Things were going back to the way they were before.

**oooo**

Who hell does Kaiba think he is? Other then number one class favorite of every class in whole damn school, the object of all the girls' (and some guys') affections, and his friends' "friend". Oh yeah, don't forget top duelist and CEO of possibly the biggest corporation in the nation. Other then those basic things, who the hell does Kaiba think he is! Treating him like his dog...Ugh, he'd live with Anzu on her period then being Kaiba's dog. And Anzu can get pretty damn emotional when she's on the rag. He seriously hated it whenever Kaiba made dog references. Ugh, why can't he get through that thick head that Jounouchi Katsuya isn't nor related to the canine family? Katsuya didn't even look like a dog... did he? NO! Must not let Kaiba's jokes get to his head!

"Let's get to work on the project so I can be rid of a fleabag like you. Heaven knows what diseases you carry." Seto snarled. Katsuya crossed his arms and said, "For da last time, Moneybags, I ain't no stinkin' dog!" "So you are one." "What?" "You just said you're a stinking dog. I'm glad you finally saw things my way, mutt." Oh no, Kaiba ain't going to win this one. Not when he has more points. "Perhaps ya heard me wrong, Moneybags. I ain't a damn dog." He knew Seto writhed in anger. He swore he saw steam coming out his ears and nose. Next thing he knew he felt a rolled up hand hit his jaw. He flew backwards, causing not only his own chair to fall back, but the desks that he landed on started to fall.

The teenage girls screamed, but it wasn't even near them. Damn them. And, just to add insult to injury, all the girls ran to **Kaiba** and asked them in their most fake voice. "Are you alright, Lord Seto?" Katsuya spat at that name. Luckily they all had thought he spat out a loose tooth or some blood. As if! That punch was amateur! Pure amateur!

**oooo**

Served him right. The punch itself wasn't that bad, it was more of a love tap if you will. ... Not that Seto had any feelings towards the mutt. He hated him. It was just an expression after all. He rubbed his fist as the girls all gathered over to him and ogled at his greatness for knocking over the treacherous Jounouchi Katsuya! To them, Seto was their knight in shining armor. For what reason, Seto would probably never know. He then heard the roar of his teacher. "_Shit._" Seto thought as he turned his head to a not happy teacher. "Katsuya. Seto. AFTER CLASS." she fumed.

Naturally the mutt's friends went to see if he was fine – which he was. The damn mutt probably fell backwards on purpose to get some attention of his own. He was arched on his back, and for some reason that made Seto blush. Why did it made him blush? He wasn't sure himself. However, his hand was on his head; apparently the mutt's head was not as thick Seto believed it was. Yugi, the boy with the odd color choices for hair and unhealthy amounts of gel, was bent down, probably trying to comfort the mutt. Ugh. The sight was sickening – the way the dog would smile cheekily at the boy, whilst he smiled and blushed.

Seto was probably the only one besides Yugi himself that knew the boy was rather obsessed with the blond mutt to the point where Seto was surprised that he wasn't stalking him. Then again Seto Kaiba didn't care on whether the Mouto boy was obsessed with the blond. The thought of Yugi and the dog as a couple made him gag at the thought. The dog will probably have lots of back pains when trying to have sex with the midget.

...No. Seto did not just imagine the mutt having sex with the small boy, much less naked. It sent unwanted shivers up and down his spine. He was even more pissed at the mutt. It was his fault after all. If Seto never met him, or if they never had breathed the same air, maybe he'd be nice to the mutt. Yeah, _maybe_. And even then he couldn't guarantee him being nice to him. But that didn't matter since he had to help with putting the desks and chairs back into place. Thankfully the teacher made them sit in their original spots. Kastuya's spot was on the other side of the classroom – away from Seto. Just the way it should be, now and forever.

_RIIING!_

The class was finally over. Good. It's about bloody time. Seto grabbed his briefcase as well as his other supplies and started to head out the door when he heard a throat cleared. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him to see a not so pleased Miss Celoria. Seto sighed as he sat back down. Wait a minute. The roles were switched. Seto would be the one who stayed in his seat while the mutt would try to escape the teacher's wrath. Everything was going haywire. Things weren't the way they're supposed go! This wasn't reality...

However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door slammed. Eek...maybe it wasn't wise to punch the shit out of the mutt then. He could hear his teacher's heavy breaths. Oh yeah, she was pissed. Seto groaned into his hands. Wait, that was also something the mutt usually did. Not Seto. He had just crossed the line. He needed to go to the gym...maybe beating the shit out of the punching bag might do him some good. Then again, he might want to paste a picture of the Mutt's horrendous face on it so he'd have more of a reason to beat it up. One might think Seto has issues. One might also think he's thinking a little to hard about it. One is right.

"The real reason was to make you stop fighting. I am SICK and tired of sending you guys to the office for fighting over some silly shit." Come again? "Can't you guys ever get along?" Uh no. "So now I've decided to send Katsuya over to your mansion, Seto."

What the fuck!

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes:** Bwahaha! Yes I have ended it there. XD I need something to work with... Oh yes. If you want me to continue this, I must have at least 5 reviews. It doesn't have to be just five, that'd be nice if there were more! XD But I decided I'll work on this on every 5th mark. I know – a miracle. XD;; Flames don't count. D:

And I do realize that I should be working on "A Boy and His Dog", but I decide I'm going to go through the writing process with that one. It's so delicate, the slightest rush can make completely shitty. So yes, I'm being extremely cautious with that one. However, that's not to say I don't have any plans for this one as well – it just won't be as cautious.

Oh yes. I realize that I have mistakes everywhere. Please do not point them out. I do know they're there (Even those I go "Huh, never noticed that!" XD) – I don't have a beta for the YGO spectrum. If anyone is willing to take that job, IM me immediately! XD E-mails and reviews take too long! Look on my profile for my IM info. If I'm away, just post it anyway. D: Just be sure to tell me why you im'ed me. I tend to forget where I put my screen names and why I need them opened. Heh

Hmm..What else? Not much really. I thought of this one random day while hyper on grape soda. XD;; And this one proactive picture of Seto and Puppy inspired me, however odd it is... .. Um yeah. I'll shut up. XD;;

Readers  
**_Plus_**  
Reviews  
**_Equals  
_**New Chapter


End file.
